<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Hot, Wet and Soapy by Literarion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479708">[Podfic] Hot, Wet and Soapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion'>Literarion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Windows [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Author had a fever while writing this, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Car Wash - Freeform, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Gabriel (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thirsty Crowley (Good Omens), Unresolved Sexual Tension, implied sexual thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In what Crowley assumes to be an act of revenge, Aziraphale puts on a bit of a show while washing the Bentley as part of a charity car wash organised by Gabriel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Windows [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Hot, Wet and Soapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341912">Hot, Wet and Soapy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleSeeds/pseuds/AppleSeeds">AppleSeeds</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Music: <a href="https://filmmusic.io/song/432-too-sexy">Too Sexy by Sascha Ende </a>(<a href="https://filmmusic.io/standard-license">filmmusic.io licence</a>)</p><p>With thanks to Grin for beta, as always &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Hot-Wet-and-Soapy-eoehgj">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1><h2>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/hot-wet-and-soapy">Download from archive.org</a>
</h2><p><iframe></iframe> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>